Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. In total we have $8 \times 4$ pieces. $8 \times 4 = 32$